Legend Beys Meet Legend Scouts!
by WinryElric24
Summary: There is a new group of Sailor Scouts! The are the Legend Bey Scouts! And the Nega-Verse has returned. But this time they're stronger-stronger than ever before . Can the original scouts defeat them with the new scouts-or will they fail-find out here! There will be GingkaXMadoka and KyoyaXOC. Some MadokaXOC. DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE IT!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is a new fanfiction- it's called-well you already know what it's called... It's a crossover of Sailor Moon and Metal Fight BeyBlade!I came up with the idea when I was roleplaying with my sister. Well Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Beyblade Metal Fight! I wish I did Though!

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Power-Sailor Style!

Madoka and Vixen are walking to school and find a dog being beat up by a group of boys. Madoka gets all short tempered and yells at the kids and they run- crying (A/N: And these kids are really teens and they are at least a year-to- two years older than her...). Madoka runs to the dogs rescue with Vixen right behind her.

"Are you okay?... Good gracious! - Vixen tell Sensei Fujioka, I'm going to be late-because I found a hurt animal on the side of the rode-and that the animal needed desperate help! NOW! And no objections." Madoka said just as Vixen was about to object but then left.

'Hope she'll be fine-ha, what am I talking about-of course she'll be fine she beat up a gang with a least 15 guys in it-by herself!' Vixen was smiling at the thought of her friend beating up a bunch of really-really beefy-big guys-with some of their hands the size of her face.

Madoka was walking to the vet's and sets the puppy down before they go inside-she notices a band aid on it's forehead and takes it off to reveal wing-shaped insignia on it (A/N: like the one on Gingka's headband- in the third season!). The dog instantly woke up and look as if nothing happened to it and jumped on top of the building and ran away.

* * *

Madoka's POV:

What the hell? Wasn't the poor dog just hurt and bleeding? But when it woke up it instantly stopped and healed-and what's with the wings on it's forehead?

Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself! I'm Madoka Amano! 2nd year high school-er at Bey-High! My friend is Vixen Hagane- sister of Gingka Hagane. I got kicked out of my last school for using martial arts on a teacher... yeah I use martial arts for defense most of the time-but I am short tempered so I will occasionally lash out on people or punch a wall...

But yeah this is my story about how I become the Sailor Scout Bey- Sailor Eternal Pegasus!... and how I come to have real friends-the only friend I have is Vixen-who is The Sailor Scout Bey-Sailor Eternal Leon!... Well I hope you enjoy my story!

* * *

No One's POV:

Well Madoka has left with a discouraged look on her face and runs to school. She gets their ready to be yelled at the teacher and comes in-she braced herself for the lecture but their is no lecture-she looks at the teacher with a questioning face and the teacher just smiles- "That was very noble of you Madoka- saving an animal that was hurt." "Thanks! The puppy was beaten up by a bunch of guys and I had to take her to the vet..." "Oh! than that was very noble of you! Now, go sit down and pay attention in class today!"

"Yes ma'am!" Madoka goes to her seat and feel that everybody is staring at her-she turns around and did what she does best-gives them a death glare-all the students go back to what they were doing.

By the end of the school day Madoka is exhausted with all the questions and chases she got from the school's newspaper. "Ugh! I can't stand it-all I did was save a dog... well..." "Well what? What happened?"

"I really didn't save it-I took this band aid off it's forehead and it instantly woke up-jumped on top of a building and ran off." "Okay..." "I'm not kidding! Hey there it is! She is running towards us!" "Hey! You two-thank you from saving me from those boys earlier!" "Wha? Did she just talk?" "Yes she did Madoka!"

The dog stopped right in front of them and-"Come with me-I need your help-both of you!" The girls followed the talking-dog and stopped in an ally. "I know you don't believe me but right now a monster from the Negaverse is attacking a jewelry store right now and I need your help!"

"Madoka Amano! You are the Bey Sailor-Scout- Eternal Pegasus! I want you to say 'Pegasus Fusion Power!' Okay?" "Okay... Pegasus Fusion Power!" Madoka yells and then transforms. Madoka is wearing a blue and orange sailor suit with a blue pendant on the front, a blue cape and wings of a Pegasus on her back, red/blue choker, red/gold tiara, blue/orange knee-high-high-heeled boots, and just-above-elbow-length white gloves, with a blue trim and mini-wings on them.

"Vixen Hagane- you are the Bey-Sailor-Scout Eternal Sailor Leon! say 'Leon Fusion Power!' Alright?" "Okay! Leon Fusion Power!" Vixen yells and then transforms. Vixen is wearing a green and white sailor suit with a green pendant on the front, a green cape with wings of a bird on her back, green/white choker, white/green knee-high-high-heeled boots, and just above-elbow-length white gloves, and with a green trim.

"Now Girls, go get that monster!" "Alright!" Bey-Scout Pegasus, and Bey-Scout Leon run to the jewelry store and run to see a huge monster towering over a quivering girl with pink hair. "Hey-let her go!" Yells Sailor Pegasus."And who are you?" "Funny you should ask- we will not let you destroy her-and we will protect our people. On behalf of Love!"-Madoka

"And on behalf Justice!"-Vixen "I am the Bey-Sailor Pegasus!" "And I am the Bey-Sailor Leon!" "And in the name of the Legend Bey-Scouts-we will punish YOU!" "The Bey-Scouts huh? I'll crush you!" "Sailor Pegasus! Draw your fans and say 'Pegasus Fan Dance!"

"Alright!" Madoka instantly draws out her fans and does the thing that Sailor Moon does when she does her 'Moon Tiara Magic!'

"Pegasus... Fan Dance! Yagh!" Madoka throws the fans and it releases a burst of wind and blue light. It hits the blob-type monster and the monster screams in agony. "Finish her of Pegasus!" "How?" "Say- 'Pegasus Wind Rebirth!"

"Pegasus-Wind-Rebirth!" "The fans turn gold and red and the blue light turns gold and brightens-then it vanishes-leaving a woman laying on the floor in her place.

"Mrs. Fushijima!" (Not Sensei Fujioka... Fushijma!)'She's all right-she just fainted as did the rest of the people when the blob was taking their energy and then the woman fainted when the blob-thing was destroyed. But the girl is still awake!"

"Hey are you alright little girl?" Sailor Leon says as she runs over to the girl. "Yeah. *sob* My mommy was attacked by that monster! Is my mommy okay?" "Yeah she's okay! She's just asleep right now! My friend- Bey-Sailor Pegasus saved you and your mom from that monster."

"Leon-I need you to say- 'Leon Healing Power!' "Leon Healing Power!" Leon touches the floor and everyone wakes up. The two scouts leave. "What happened?" "Mommy!" "Oh my little girl!"

On top of the building...

"I'm glad everything's back to normal." "So am I, Pegasus." "Pegasus, Leon-this is only the beginning of your fights."

* * *

End Chapter 1

Well... How did you like my first chapter? I would like to know!  
I love this idea! Pegasus and Leone Bey-Scouts-I'll have a couple more Bey-Scouts too!

The other scouts are Hikaru, and Mei, along with another girl named Winry! And we also got a Bey-Sailor Mini-Pegasus! Maru!  
Please read! R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Eternal Sailor Aquario!

Hello viewers I see that this story might not be as liked as "Lost Girl" but I like it all just the same! I will continue the production of this story! I know I haven't updated in forever-and for the people that actually like this story-you probably want to kill me for not updating sooner... Sorry! Well now I'm here to save my butt-and entertain you with a new chappy! And I realize I should probably stop talking-Sailor Moon do the disclaimer!

Sailor Moon: Do I get chocolate?

WE24: Fine just please do the disclaimer!

Madoka: WinryElric24 does not own MFB or Sailor Moon!

Sailor Moon: Hey-I was gonna get chocolate!

WE24: You still do, Madoka just gets 'Demon Tetsuiga'

Madoka: YAY! I get my own bey-blade!

WE24: Now on to thy STORY! And... I DON"T LIKE PIE!

Madoka: Ummm... I'm not gonna' say anything...

Sailor Moon: You're crazy!

WE24: I know-NOW ON TO THE STORY! Sheesh!

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Scout-By the Name Of: Eternal Sailor Aquario!

The next day in school:

"Did you hear about the people that saved the people in the jewelry store? I like Eternal Sailor Pegasus the best!" "NO! Eternal Sailor Leone is the best!" two girls were arguing in the school grounds at lunch.

All the while-a girl with blue haired girl is sitting at a table eating lunch when a certain dog comes up to her and sits in front of her. "oh... You must be hungry-here." The girl handed the dog the food and the dog ate it happily! The dog then sat there. The girl started to pet her-and then there was a blue spark. The dog let go and ran off. "Oh... that always happens-but... it's never happened with animals..."

* * *

With Madoka and Vixen:

"Girls! I found the new scout!" "You did? Who is it Quincy?" "I don't know here name but she had blu- Madoka? What's wrong?" "I sense the Negaverse nearby!" "Go transform!"

* * *

In the girls locker room:

"Pegasus... Fusion... Power!" She transforms. "Leone... Fusion Power!" She transforms.

"Let's Go!" "Alright!"

* * *

In the school yard:

"Help! Help!" The two girls from earlier scream.

"You put them down!" "We are here to stop you!" "In the name of the Love!" "And in the name of Justice!" "I am Eternal Sailor Pegasus!" "And I'm Eternal Sailor Leone!" "And in the name of the moon and beys-we will-destroy the Negaverse- and that means YOU!" "So it's you to-I know how to take care of you!"

"No you won't! Girl with the blue hair take this!" "Okay! What do you want me to do?" "I want you to say Aquario Fusion Power!" "Alright! Aquario... Fusion... Power!" She transforms like the other two-just with blue and yellow.

"Now say-'Blind Cyclone!'" "That sounds weird..." "Just say it already-Aquario!" Pegasus yells to her. "Alright!... Blind... CYCLONE!" A blue cyclone appears and grows bigger and then is thrown at the monster-which send the monster-thing flying.

"Finish it Pegasus!" "Okay Leone! Pegasus Fans!" The fans of Pegasus Feathers appear and- "Pegasus... Wind... Rebirth!" The fans do what they did earlier and the monster is revealed to be Sensei Fujioka!

The Scouts leave and go to the locker room. "How was I chosen? Why was I chosen? I can't do anything right-except get good grades..."-Aquario "That's not true-If you weren't back there-I don't think we would have defeated them!"-Pegasus "I guess..."

"You guess-I know so! I could tell from the beginning! Well-Quincy could really..." "I just wanna' know one thing-who exactly are you?"

"I am the Bey-Scout:Eternal Sailor Leone! Also know as: Vixen Hagane!" "I don't believe you..." Vixen changes back to her normal state. "Oh... and who are you?"

"I am-the Bey Scout:Eternal Sailor Pegasus-A.K.A-Madoka Amanoe!" "Wait... you're the girl that got suspended for a month for using Martial Arts on a classmate outside of Martial Arts-and you did that intentionally?"

"Yes I did! The kid had it comin' He did deserve it-after what he said-besides I'm pretty damn good at Martial Arts too!" "That's true! But I still don't if you're telling the truth..."

Madoka transforms back to her normal state. "Okay how do I do that?" "You picture in your mind what you looked like before you transformed." Leone answers. "Alright." Aquario does just that and changes back.

"So what's your name?"-Pegasus. "My name is Hikaru Hasamue." "Nice to meet you Hikaru-do you wanna' go to the mall with us?" "Sure!"

* * *

At the Mall:

The three girls arrive at the mall to see Gingka being chased by a group of CRAZY girls. "Can't I ever get a break around here?" "Wow even my Nii-San can't get a break!"

"Wait a minute-your his sister?" "Yes I am! He might not be the brightest apple in the bunch-but he's still smarter than pretty much any popular person I've met."

"You know-you suck!" "I know I do!" "Sis, Madoka-can you help me?" Gingka hides behind Madoka. "What are you hiding behind me for?" "Can we just put this aside Gearhead-I need help! Plus you're really strong-I saw that fight you know? You were beating up a Senior for crying out loud!"

"Oh... am I getting a compliment from the great ass of the school?" "Shut it!" "Bye!"

Madoka leaves the group and goes to Hot Topic. She finds a nice FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood T-Shirt and buys it. She goes to the nearest women's restroom and changes in to that shirt-she then comes outside to see that Gingka finally got away from the group of girls.

She got up with Hikaru and Vixen. _'Why doesn't my sister ever stay at Gearhead's house for a sleepover?' _

"Hey Gearhead-why doesn't my sister ever go over to your house for a stupid sleepover. _'That idiot! I hate him!' _"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" "WHY NOT?" "I'M GOING HOME!"

"Do those two always fight?" "Yep..." "Why do they hate each other?" "It was three years ago-they got the wrong impression of each other-and they've been making fun of each other ever since..." "Sheesh-anger issues much-*SLAP* OW-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SIS?" "Maybe if you would know why-then you'd be MUCH WISER about what you say to her-now go apologize!"

"Fine-I'll go apologize to Gearhead..."

* * *

Gingka finally finds Madoka going into a run-down apartment.

_'She lives here?'_"

Hello Jii-San!" "Hello dear-how was your day?" "Good-you?" "The usual-did you remember to visit your mama and papa's graves before school this morning?" Outside: It's really easy to hear the conservation from out-there.

_'She lost both of her parents?' _

"Yes Jii-San!" "ohh..." "Jii-San are you alright?" "Yes-I am I just got another pain in my chest." "You need to go see a doctor before you have a heart attack!" "I don't need no doctor-I'm doin' just fi-Arghh!"

"Jii-San... Jii-San! JII-SAN! oh my god..." Madoka runs to her phone and calls Vixen "Vixen-EMERGENCY 23400!" "I'm on it! MOM EMERGENCY 23400!" "I'M ON IT HONEY!" "My brother is probably at the door-he came to apologize for what he said earlier!" "He did?"

"Yes! Just get to the door!" Madoka goes to the door and opens it. She is almost touching noses with him when she opens the door. Ginak backs up a little. "I got hear when you called my sister-whats emergency 23400?" "Just come in and help me!" "Okay-what d-Madoka are you okay: what's wrong?"

"Jii-San... Jii-San... Jii-San? Jii-San... JII-SAN! HE'S STOPPED BREATHING!"

Vixens gets inside to see Gingka holding Madoka back. Vixen gives him a look of confusion. He answers-"Her Jii-San stopped breathing!" "Oh my!"

Madoka's Jii-San is taken to the hospital. She's there till 12:00 in the morning. " ?" Madoka looks up to the doctor-with a tear stained face-she looks in his eyes-and can see the regret in them: she knew what he was going to say. "I regret to inform you-but... your grandfather did not surivive."

Madoka just breaks down crying. She falls to the floor on her knees. Vixen and Vixen's mom kneel on the floor with her-and hug her. "I'm so sorry, Madoka-I know he was the last of your family."

Gingka is watching from the window on the other side of the door-he hear's that and his eyes widen.

_'I've got to say something...' _

Gingka comes in and kneels in front of her. "Are you here to make fun of me again?"

"No." Madoka's eyes widen in surprise.

"I wanna' say that I'm sorry-If I had known earlier on-then maybe I wouldn't have said all that I did say. I feel like a big jerk now. I feel like an even bigger jerk for not helping you with your Jii-San."

Madoka said the next thing that surprised Gingka. "You tried-that's what counts."

Gingka nods and gets up to go outside. After a couple of minutes Madoka comes outside and sits with him. She puts her head on his shoulder-and he blushes from the contact. Madoka then surprised Gingka again-She hugged him-he blushed even deeper.

* * *

In the Middle of the night:

Gingka has woken up in the middle of the night he sits there for a couple minutes and stars thinking about-Madoka and what happened a few hours ago-he then stops in mid thought and blushes.

* * *

_'Why am I thinking about her-were just friends now-I guess.' _

Gingka gets up and goes downstairs to see Madoka sleeping on the couch with a tear-stained face. He sits down next to her on the floor. He looks at the clock above the TV. "Great it's three in the morning..."

Gingka is sitting on the floor and he takes Madoka's hand in his. He sits there for an hour-staring at the clock. He finally lets go of her hand and goes back to bed for another hour.

At five in the morning:

Gingka goes downstairs to get breakfast. An sees that she's still sleeping. He decides not to wake her up. Vixen gets up a half hour later and goes downstairs to eat breakfast.

She comes downstairs and goes to wake Madoka up-but Gingka stops her. "What is it?" "I don't think she should go to school today." "Why not?" "Her Jii-San just died right in front of her last night-and on top of that she has no parents or any relatives!"

"Good-point; wait a second-you're worried about here aren't you?""No-I just... I... just..." "Uh-huh-You just what?" "Yes-I'm worried about her-but that's kinda expected!" "Not from you it isn't!" "Whatever!"

About two ours later the two leave. Madoka gets up. "I better eat breakfast." Madoka goes in the kitchen to see Vixen and Gingka's father making toast. "I heard what happened last night-I'm very sorry for your loss." "Arigato..."

End Chapter 2

* * *

And that's it for now! Hope you like! oh.. and and Arigato means Thank-you in Japanese!

Sailor Moon: Do I get my chocolate?

WE24: Yes here you go. And here is your bey Madoka.

Madoka: Yay! WinryElric24 wants you to Read&Review!

WE24: People are like Pie... I hate Pie! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: FUN! Greatly Needed

Hello dear fans! I'm deeply sorry I have not updated this sooner! I've been busy-really busy... Like with moving... besides-we now have a new chapter for LBMLS! Last time-Madoka's grandfather died, Gingka feels like a big jerk and Madoka forgives him. There rivalry has been put behind them. And in just a few hours-they've gotten closer by the death of someone. Aww... Besides in this chapter, Gingka, Vixen, Madoka, Ryo and Hatsune (Vixen and Gingka's Parents) And Hikaru have a little fun. And Madoka cathes up with an old friend. I need a disclaimer done-please! You all will want to kill me because of how I shall end this story! I love Ideas when they pop out of no-where!

Gingka:WinryElric24 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade.

Sailor Moon:WinryElric24 does not own Sailor Moon either!

WE24:Now-On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 3:An Old friend

Gingka and Vixen came straight home after school to check on Madoka. They came in and she was on the couch-but what surprised her is that she was watching FMA:Brotherhood-the last couple episodes. "Madoka-How did you get into my list of shows-I had four different parts that you had to unlock-not even Vixen could unlock it!" "Easy-You always have a password to do with either a Pegasus or Math in it. I just had to figure it out from there." "How'd you know?!"

"One you are good at math-in fact you have the top scores in the class-first person above me and all you're school supplies are of Pegasi and your room is pretty much the same." She took a breath and continued.  
"And on top of that I'm top in the computer class-in all the subjects-especially in the one week we learned about hijacking a computer-or other electronics. And I learned a lot-I can even take apart a computer and put it back together-in working order in 30 minutes flat!"

"You are like a freaking computer itself!" "Gingka! You really shouldn't say that!" "What's the fuss about kids?" called from the kitchen. "Madoka somehow managed to unlock my list." "Wow! even I couldn't figure that out!"

His dad came in the living room in a rush. "Hello -again. Or should I say-The Immortal Pheonix?" "Yes-she is awesome! She even calls me by what I wish to be called!"

"Dear-what is it your squealing about?" called from the kitchen. "Madoka called me the Immortal Pheonix, Hatsune!" "Alright dear. Well anyways," She then came in and sat down on the couch and continued. "we are going to have some fun tonight!" "What kind of fun?" Gingka and Vixen asked in unison-kind of scared-like." "We all are going to go to the state fair tonight!" Gingka and Vixen's faces instantly brightened.

Madoka got up and smiled. She was happy, she did have another family after all.

* * *

At the Fair...

There were rides everywhere! Booths and games! Concession Stands! (A/N:Gingka will be at the concession getting a triple-beef-burger. A couple times during this chapter)

"Whoo-hoo! It's been a while since I've been to a State Fair!" "How long?" "2 or 3 years..." All four of them sweat dropped. "What? My...grandpa... never had... enough money to take me to one..." "Sorry-for asking! Didn't mean to!" Gingka freaked out. He didn't want her getting upset-after all-her grandpa died just last night. "It's alright-I'll be fine!" Then Madoka spied a ride-the Ferris Wheel! She always used to get on that.

"Oh! The Ferris Wheel! My favorite! Come on!" Madoka dragged Gingka along with her, to the Ferris Wheel. "Why did you bring me and not my sister?!" "Because-we need to at least and try and be friends-is that a problem?" "No-not at all..." "Is there something wrong with riding on a Ferris Whell with me?"

"Nope-let's just get this over with." The two soon got their and when they got to the front they had to stop-the seats were taken-they had to wait a little longer. Then Madoka looked at the recognized his face!

It was her old childhood friend friend-Mamoru Nakamura!

She looked a little closer and said: "Mamoru?" Said-Mamoru turned around and his face brightened. He answered: "Madoka is that you? It's been what-four years since I last saw you!" "It is you! It's so nice to see you. Oh-this is my new friend Gingka Hagane."

"Gingka... Gingka-where have I heard that name-oh that's right-Madoka used to talk about you. Not like lovey-dovey but about how annoying and rude you were-I guess that's changed though-it's nice to meet you buddy!"Gingka smiled. He already liked this guy-he wanted to talk to him more.

"Maybe us three can meet up in about ten minutes-my shift will be over for the rest of the day and then we can hang out!" "Okay Mamoru! We'll see you in about ten minutes. Yay! It's our turn!" The other riders got off and Then they got on with some other people. They soon got off and waited another five minutes next to the ride for Mamoru. Soon Mamoru came over to them and smiled.

"We need to catch up on stuff Madoka!" "Sure!"

"Hey-Gingka!" "Hyoma! What's Up?" "Nothing much come hang out with us for a bit!" "Okay! Madoka is it okay if I go hang out with Hyoma for a while?" "Sure!" "Thanks-Comin' Hyoma!"

"Hey Gingka-isn't that Madoka-what were you doing with her-I thought you guys were like sworn enemies or somethin'." "don't tell I told you this but-her grandpa died last night." "Okay-so where are her parents?" "Apparently they died a long time ago-she only had her Grandpa left." "Oh man-that sucks-I feel really bad for her-but how did you get involved in this?"

"I had made fun of her yesterday-and then I asked something I shouldn't have and then she stormed off. My sister hit me for it and I went to apologize to her-and then that happened." "But still how did you get involved?"

"Madoka called my sister and they came to come pick him up along with her. And Vixen told her I was coming to apologize to her so she let me in-a little too late-by the time I got in their he had stopped breathing-I tried that whole CPR-Thingy and it didn't work. I had to hold Madoka back-she was crying her eyes out. I feel really bad. And then at the hospital I apologized to her for everything-and I mean everything, and also because I wasn't able to help that much."

"Oh... that really is bad-I never knew-so who is that guy with her?" "It's apparently a childhood friend of hers-his name is Mamoru Nakamura." "Hmm... are you jealous of him?" "What-why? Me and Madoka just became friends-I can't already like her?" "Oh but I saw you go on the Ferris Wheel with her man!"

"She dragged me along-because she said that we need to at least try to be friends so I have to go on rides with her to get to know her better." "What ever you say?-Now let's go on a roller coaster!" "Alright!"

"So Mamoru-what have you been doing these last four years?" "I work at a milk-shake place-and then I got a part-time job here." "where do you go to school?" "I get home-schooled." "Oh-maybe you should go to Bey-High next year!" "I don't know..." "Please? For me?" "Oh Alright-for you!" "Yes!" "So what have you been doing?" "Nothin' much."

"Where is your grandpa? He'd never let you go to a state fair alone!" "About that..." "What-what's the matter? What happened to him?" "He... died-last night-of a heart attack." "Oh man. So where do you live now?" "At the Hagane's house-Gingka's sister let me. Her mom and dad approved. And I need to get time to know Gingka also."

"Do you like him?" "What?" I asked-do you like him?" "No! We just put our "War" behind us and we've just became friends-there is no way I could already like him!" "Okay-alright... I won't tease you."

"Madoka! Hey-why aren't you with Gingka?" "He's with Hyoma." "Why-and who is this guy?" "This is Mamoru Makamura-my childhood friend. He was working the Ferris Wheel earlier-and now he is done with his shift for today. And Gingka is with Hyoma because I said he could go."

"Okay. It's nice to meet you Mamoru." "It's nice to meet you too Vixen." "How do you know who I am?" "Madoka used to talk about you alot when we used to keep in touch. She said you were the only one at Metal High who was her friend. It's nice to finally meet you. I Thank-you for keeping her strong." "Your welcome!"

Madoka then spied Quincy. "Vixen look it's Quincy." Madoka said under her breath Vixen turned around and saw her. "Aww man-now she needs us? Dang-nabbit!" "Who needs you?" "Umm... We'll be right back Mamoru." "Okay?" Madoka and Vixen ran up to Quincy. Madoka picked her up and took her to the entrance of the park where no one was. "Quincy why are you here?" "I think I found her." "Who?" "Sailor Moon." "How" "She had Luna on her shoulder-and she was eating a whole bunch of chocolate kind of foods." "where is she?" "Right behind you Madoka." Madoka turned around to be face to face with Sailor Moon. "Hello-my cat Luna told me you were Madoka Amanoe-is that true?"

"Yes ma'am." "Oh wow-Eternal-Sailor Pegasus-I've heard so much about you from Luna-and Quincy! This must be Eternal-Sailor Leone! Nice to meet you too!" "Wow... I don't know what to say-I thought I would never meet you!" "Well here I am! Lita, Ami, Rei, Mina-come over here-I want you to meet someone!" "Alright Serena." The rest of the scouts came over. "Lita, Ami, Rei, Mina-this is Eternal-Sailor Pegasus-Madoka Amanoe!"

"Oh cool I've wanted to meet you-your like the next Sailor-V!" Mina squealed as she shook her hand.

"And you must be Eternal-Sailor Leone-Vixen Hagane!" Rei said as she came over and greeted her. "Yep-that's me!"

"Madoka I heard you got kicked out of your last school for using martail arts-on a teacher-and then suspended at your next school for doing it again-but on a student-because of what they said." Lita said as she shook her hand. "Yep-I can cook to! And I love to take care of animals-and I have some spiritual power-and I'm really smart!"

"You're like all of us combined!" "Because she is." Quincy said as she stepped in between them. "Remember some of the battles when at one point you all bled during a battle?" "Yeah-why?" "That's where Madoka came from-Madoka's parents was one of the scouts-but she died-and I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about." "Pluto..." Rei said. "I remember her mixing our blood together and then drinking it-it was kinda creepy..." "Well thats what happened. She soon got married and had a child and that child was Madoka." "Madoka became a Sailor Scout at the age of two-that's when she unlocked her powers." Luna finished.

"Madoka?" "Man-Mamoru's looking for me guys-I've got to go sorry!" Madoka ran to Mamoru and hugged him from behind. The two then walked off. "Ugh! She never stays long enough-oh well-the rest of you come over tonight." "Yes Quincy." Then everybody departed.

"Who were those people Madoka?" "Some people Vixen wanted me to meet-but Vixen was planning on them to meet us later." "Ah...So what ride do you wanna go on next-the roller coasters." "Of course you do! You always do-let's go!"

For the rest of the Day-Madoka was with Mamoru hanging out and catching up. Gingka was with Hyoma. And Vixen was apparently hanging out with Hikaru. Ryo and Hatsune went on rides and talked. And the original scouts went on rides and ate food. Especially Serena.

"Bye Mamoru." "Bye Madoka." Madoka was leaving and then Mamoru grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. She blushed. He kissed her forehead and then waved good-bye as he left.

Madoka met up with Vixen, Mr. and and, Gingka. She even saw Hikaru with them! Apparently Hikaru was staying the night!

Madoka had so much fun today.

Mamoru was smiling on his way home and then he remembered what Madoka had told him four years ago before she left.

_'Hey Mamoru-it's alright I'll always remember you-don't you forget that.' Mamoru was smiling to keep himself from crying. 'Mamoru-It's okay to cry-remember this- 'The worst kind of pain is when your smiling-just to stop the tears from falling.' Move forward Mamoru-just don't forget about me.' _

He smiled. He was grateful for that memory.

Madoka was smiling on the walk home. And remembered what Mamoru told her the day she left.

_'Madoka-thanks for the advice, I won't ever think about forgetting you. Now you need to remember this. 'Wake up every day stronger than yesterday. Face your Fears and Wipe your Tears.' Mamoru hugged Madoka and kissed her on the forehead. 'Bye Madoka.' 'Bye Mamoru.'  
_

Madoka let a tear fall-she was happy to finally see her friend again. She planned on going back to the fair tomorrow at the same time to meet up with him. She wanted to go to the milk-shake place he was talking about.

Something popped in the back of Mamoru's head-

_'I can't let her find out I'm the winged flyer-that will soon work with Eternal-Sailor Pegasus. I don't know how she'll react to it.'_

And then Madoka stooped for a second.

_'He can't know I'm Eternal-sailor Pegasus-I don't know what that will do to him.'_

It seemed as though the two mystical character's had the same thoughts and memories floating in their head that night. Well there day was going to be a disaster tomorrow-the Negaverse had something planned for them.

End Chapter 3


End file.
